The Infested Cruiser
by Broly LSS
Summary: A Stargate, Starcraft crossover, a Crashed ship leads SG-1 on a mission they never expected


Disclaimer I do not own stargate SG-1 or Starcraft series

Three bright moons lit the already star filled sky, the light shined down on a desolate, and barren planet. A large boom echoed across the landscape as a large fireball rocketed down from space. The long smoke trail stretched for miles in the empty sky as the large object slammed into the ground throwing up rocks, dust, and debris with burning wreckage and large metal pieces falling to the ground. The object slid across the sand plowing thought dunes and rock formations as it finally came to a rest several miles from its impact site. Pieces of the object continued to fall onto the planet covering a large area. The intense fire crackled and snapped as the light illuminated a large round ring in the distance, the fire began to loose its luminosity and died as the ring faded into the darkness.

It was business as usual at Stargate Command as General Hammond sat at his office. His pen scribbling over paperwork as his phone rang.

" Hammond." He said. The mumbling of the person echoes though the earpiece. Hammond's face expression changed to a frustrated look.

"How come I was not informed of this sooner." Hammond replied. The mumbling continued over the line as Hammond's face changed to anger as there was a knock at his door, Hammond removed the phone from his ear.

"Come in!" Hammond said angrily, as he placed the phone back to his ear. Jack walked in the door shocked as he stood in front of Hammond's desk.

"Well next time senator give me the presidents orders sooner instead of throwing this on me right away." Hammond said as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Bad day sir." Jack said

"That was Senator Kinsey, remember the off world thieving ring we brought down a few weeks back." Hammond said.

"You mean the ring that almost ended all our foreign relations with all other races." Jack replied

"Yes, well apparently there was a team off world at the time and has yet to dial the site or the SGC and Kinsey has received permission from the president to send two SG teams to their planet to check out what happened."

"Why would the president care so much about a team of thieves."

"I will answer that in the mission briefing, The president wants SG-1 to lead the teams."

"Oh boy sir, I'm so excited." Jack said with great sarcasm

"I'm paging the rest of SG-1 and SG-23 to the briefing room, so wait there for them."

"Yes sir." Jack said leaving Hammond's office and taking a seat in the briefing room

The two SG teams sat down at the briefing room as Daniel picked up a remote and walked over to the video screen.

"OK Dr. Jackson when your ready to begin." Hammond said as both teams looked at him.

"Whoa wait a sec, how do you know about this mission Daniel." Jack said

"I was in Washington when Kinsey told the president. He gave me all the files on it and I studied them so when he told Hammond I was ready to present." Daniel replied.

"Oh." Jack said. "Then continue with the presenting." It was quiet for a few moments as Daniel looked at the screen behind him.

"Ok P3X 900. The planet is barren and considered a wasteland." Daniel said as he pushed a button on the remote. The image of the galaxy appeared on the screen as it focused on the far outer edge.

"From what we know the planet is the farthest from the galactic center. The atmosphere is habitable, the oxygen in the atmosphere makes up 25 percent of its atmosphere so a little less then Earth. The temperature at daytime is around 100 degrees and 20 at night."

"Wait a minute, if this planet was so crappy, then why was it on their "to steal from" list. It doesn't seem like there is any intelligent life." Jack said

"Well Jack think, The Nox hid themselves from us and we though they were primitive at first, maybe they are just hiding."

"Nope that's not why they went there." A man said as he entered the room. He was in shackles and a prison jump suit. "Hey Jack."

"Mayborn." Jack said "I gotta tell ya I love the new outfit, it suits you but may I ask what are you doing here."

"He's here because he has information on the team that went missing." Hammond said.

"So Mayborn what do you got." Jack said.

"The planet was chosen because of an image we were able to obtain from a remote probe." Mayborn said as he nodded at the airman guarding him. He walked over to the computer and inserted a removable thumb drive. The images filled the screen.

"It's... a ship." Sam said as the images circulated to different photo's.

"Who's?" Hammond said.

"We assumed it was of Gou'ld design." Mayborn said. "In there last transmission the team could say that it was defiantly under heavy fire and taken severe damage, it would never fly again."

"That's all they said." Jack said as Teal'c rose from his chair and moved closer to the screen.

"That's all we received, They where going to head inside and look around and we never heard from them again." Mayborn replied.

"This ship does not belong to the Gou'ld." Teal'c said.

"How do you know that." Mayborn said.

"The emblem on the side does not match any Gou'ld I have seen before and the ship's design looks to human." A picture of the emblem filled the screen. It was a hand holding a whip that curled around in a circle over the hand.

"We were able to make a three dimensional representation of what the ship looks like." Mayborn said as the screen darkened and then lit up with an outline of a ship.

The ship had four main engines, one on top of two beside each other and the last underneath the other three. It had two smaller engines and on each wing, a long fuselage and a hammerhead shaped bow.

"This is unlike any ship design I have ever encountered." Teal'c said

"Its enormous as well." Mayborn continued.

"Well sir im actually excited to go, this ship is obviously abandon so it could have greater technology then our own." Sam said.

"This isn't an exploration mission its a rescue mission major, when we recover the lost team then we can talk about looking over the ship." Hammond said.

"The ship is about a mile from the gate. Good luck." Mayborn said as the airmen escorted him out of the room.

"SG-1 and SG-23 you have a go, Dismissed" Hammond said as they stood up and left.

The stargate center began to spin, dialing P3X-900 as SG-1 and 23 entered the gate room.

"Colonel O'Neill, remember this is not a recon mission it is search and rescue, get those men out there." Hammond said of the intercom.

"Yes sir."

"Chevron 7 locked." Walter said as the gate activated and the event horizon stabilized.

"OK SG-23 watch our backs, SG-1 move out." Jack said as they walked side by side and stepped though the gate. They emerged on a barren rocky world the soil was black and plain. Both teams moved away from the gate toward the DHD.

"SG-1 you have 24 hours to find that team before your mission is scrubbed." Hammond said.

"Copy that sir, O'Neill out." Jack said as the gate deactivated.

"Major Johnson stay here and look after the gate, check in every hour."

"Yes sir." He replied. "OK men I what a defensive perimeter around the gate." The men spread out and covered a 360 line of sight around the gate. as Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c continued on across the ground as the ship grew larger into view. As they passed over the next hill a few crates and tents showed that it use to be a camp ground. They approached the abandoned camp and began to examine the area.

"This area appears to have been abandon for sometime." Teal'c said inspecting the tent. It had large rips from top to bottom and the flaps moving in the wind. Jack crouched down and examined bullet casings laying on the ground. They were enormous , at least 50 caliber

"There was a fire fight here." Jacks said.

"Indeed, It looks like they retreated from the camp and headed toward the ship." Teal'c said picking a bullet casings and examining.

"Where are the footprints." Jack said.

"The winds most likely blew them away." Teal'c replied

"Yeah and this ain't their stuff, no doubt survivors of the ship considering the markings on the crates and tent look like the one on the ship.

"Wouldn't there be bodies." Daniel said. "What would they be shooting at."

"I don't know" Jack said.

"I got a bad feeling about this sir." Sam said. "They left everything here, rations, water, radios."

"Major Johnson come in." Jack said speaking into his radio.

"Yes sir." Johnson replied.

"We found a camp, its abandoned. There are bullet casings on the ground showing that who ever was here was in some sort of fire fight. There are no bodies or signs of the missing team, we believe they headed for the ship, we are heading there now. Report this to Hammond on the scheduled check in."

"Yes sir Johnson out."

"OK lets head to the ship." Jack said. They left the camp behind and continued toward the crashed ship. As they left, Teal'c raised his staff and swung it around behind him. Jack, Daniel and Sam swung there P90's around raised it facing nothing.

"Um Teal'c." Jack said.

"I have the feeling there is something following us." Teal'c replied.

"There's nothing there." Sam said. Teal'c lowered his staff weapon and turned to face them.

"It appears to have been nothing." Teal'c said. Sam, Jack and Daniel lowered there weapons and slowly turned around and continued toward the ship, but every so often Teal'c would look over his shoulder.

They approached the edge of the ship which was blackened and charred.

"This ship is enormous." Jack said knocking on the hull. Daniel moved his finger over the hull as the black soot rubbed off on his finger.

"Looks like fire damage." Daniel said rubbing his fingers together.

"Its probably from when the ship entered this planets atmosphere." Sam said. "I'm surprised the ship is this well intact and didn't break up."

"Um Carter, the ship is bent in half." Jack replied examining the hull. Sam smiled and looked around the outside.

"No its not sir, the sand covering the outside makes it look like it is." Sam said

"Oh, well then I guess it is impressive that it is in such good shape." Jack replied

"I wonder how we get inside." Sam said.

"I believe I found it." Teal'c said from far to the left. Jack, Daniel, and Sam joined him at the door. The door was split down the center with no insignias or writing. Sam moved her hands around the outside of the door and stopped along the right hand side where a panel was bent out.

"Looks like this is where someone has entered." Sam said as she pulled the panel off and saw the cut wires and twisted ends, one pair was unhooked. "Looks like they hot wired the doors, give me second sir I can get it open." She touched the wires together and twisted them and at that moment the door slid open.

"Good work Carter." Jack said as he raised his P90 and turned on the light.

"Actually sir, someone else did all the work, a wire just came loose." Carter replied.

"Oh, well nice... wire... crossing." Jack said as he entered the door. Sam raised her P90 and followed him in. They flipped on the lights on there P-90's and advanced into the ship, Daniel followed Sam and Teal'c.

"We should head to the engineering deck to see if we can get the power on." Daniel said.

"But we have no idea were it is." Jack said as they turned left and continued down a long hallway.

"Well im sure it would be near the end of the ship close to the engines." Daniel replied.

They approached a three way corridor intersection as they stopped.

"What now sir." Sam said.

"Daniel your with me, Teal'c, you and Sam go left, stay in radio contact." Jack said.

Sam and Teal'c walked down the left hallway as Daniel and Jack went right. Sam and Teal'c turned right and followed the corridor toward the rear of the ship. Sam's light illuminated a door in front of them. The right half had been pried open and blood over the left side.

"Colonel." Sam said into her radio.

"Go ahead Carter." Jack replied.

"Sir we found a door, looks like it was forced open, it has blood on it."

"What."

"You heard me sir, there is blood on the left side"

"I looks like a smeared hand print O'Neill." Teal'c said. Sam aimed her light though the open area of the door.

"Oh my god." Sam said, a sense of shock in her voice. "Teal'c help me open the door."

Sam grabbed the left side and Teal'c grabbed the right, they pulled the doors open. A clearly visible body now lay on the other side of the door. Teal'c rolled the body over to see the front side of the body full of blood and mutilated. Sam's faces filled with disgust and squeamishness as Teal'c examined the body.

"What's going on Teal'c" Jack said over the radio.

"We have found a body." Teal'c said. "There are several stab wounds and large holes in the chest. But they are unlike any knife wounds I have ever seen."

"Can you ID him Teal'c." Jack said

"I can not. The body is to badly mutilated." Teal said.

A large spike stuck out of the upper left peck muscle as Teal'c grabbed it and pulled it out.

"What kind of weapon would fire this." Sam said in shock. Teal'c lowered the body as Sam removed a body cover from her pack and placed it over top.

"Let us continue Major Carter." Teal'c said as they continued down the hallway.

They turned left to see a flashing yellow light over a cargo elevator. Above the light an arrow pointed up and said "Engineering Deck".

"Sir we found a cargo lift and the lights are still on, it looks like it runs of emergency power are you going to meet us here."

"No, just work on getting the power on, Daniel and I will keep looking around."

"Yes sir."

Sam and Teal'c entered the elevator as the door closed behind them. She looked over at the control panel as the hologram projection of the floor selection flashed in and out, There were four floors but three were crossed out and red as the one blue one was at the second floor. The word "Reactor Level" flashed in blue.

"Well its looks to be the only one that works." Sam said as she moved her finger into the blue light. The panel went dark and the lift jerked and began to rise.

Jack and Daniel continued across the corridor and approached a very large steel door. Jack flashed his light above the door In large yellow letters it said. "Weapons Storage."

"Ha jackpot." Jack said.

"Um Jack there is no way we are going to move this thing, it looks like authorized people are only allowed."

"How do you know that."

"It says so right next to the personnel Id slot right here."

Jack moved his light over to it as a black and yellow warning box had the words Authorized personnel only as well as a narrow slot.

"Oh." Jack said. "Carter how you doing on getting the power back on."

"We reached the control panel and im surprised to say, all the letters and characters are in English."

"That's nice Carter but what about the power."

"I'm reading information on the ship now sir, and it looks like the ship runs of a large reactor, it looks like its still in good condition, give me a sec to try to get it online."

After a few moments a large humming noise filled the room and the wall behind them began to open and the lights kicked on. A light burst behind Jack and Daniel making them jump as several bulbs blew out. Sam and Teal'c turned around slowly to see an enormous reactor filling the equally enormous room.

"Wow, that thing is huge." Sam said.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Sir the powers on." Carter said. "It looks like in the crash the reactor shut itself off."

"Well meet us back at the three way corridor Daniel and I are on our way."

"Well sir im gonna try to access the ships schematics from here to find the bridge."

"OK Carter, we will meet you in engineering in a half hour. By the way can you override door locks from there."

"I don't know sir give me a minute."

Sam began typing commands on the engineering control panel as a holographic screen showed her actions.

"Sorry sir it looks like there is a bio hazard ship wide lock down." Sam said as the information played though the screen. "But I did unlock the doors to the bridge."

"Its a start, I'm gonna go with plan B to get this door open, you and Teal'c head to the bridge see if you can get this lock down lifted.

"Yes sir." Sam replied as she waved to Teal'c who had began inspecting the reactor. They entered the elevator and saw the words "Shuttle Station" ." The door closed behind them as Sam touched the button. The elevator began to lift the two of them up to the top floor.

"What were you looking at Teal'c"

"I was inspecting the reactor." He replied.

"What did you see."

"I found some sort of organic residue on the floor."

"You didn't touch it did you."

"I did not."

"Good."

The elevator slowed and stopped as the gate opened. They walked out into the hallway and turned left. The door opened in front of them as a small tram car sat at the station.

"I guess we use this to get to the bridge." Sam said as she inspected the control panel. "Good it's still online."

They entered the platform as the lights in the tram control room blew out and a large blast rang into the platform. They raised there weapons at the dark room as a pair of yellow eyes shined back at them. A large spike shot out from the window and stuck into the tram car. Sam opened fire at the creature as the flashes of the bullets filled the room. Sam stopped firing as the eyes disappeared.

"Colonel!" Sam yelled into the radio as they stepped into the tram, the door closed as the tram pulled away, but out of the rear window the creature turned it eyes to face Sam as the eyes disappeared from view. The radio gave nothing but static.

"Damn it." She said

"We must inform colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"When we get to the bridge we can use the ships intercom to contact him." Sam replied.

"I just hope they don't have problems."

The tram sped along the track heading toward the bridge as it disappeared into the darkness.

"So Jack what's plan B." Daniel said looking around the hall.

Jack opened a pocket on his vest as he placed a brick of C-4 on the door as he stuck a fuse inside and pulled out a detonator. Jack turned to look Daniel in the eye.

"Jack." Daniel said "it's a "blast door"." , replying to the look of Jacks idea. Jack turned around and placed a second brick next to the first one.

"Happy." Jack said as they walked away from the door and rounded a corner for cover.

"Fire in the hole." He said as he flipped the switch. A shock wave rocked the ship as the blast filled the corridor. After a few moments the dust settled and they rounded the corner to inspect the door. A large black spot spread out from where the C-4 was placed, but the door remained intact.

"Guess not" Daniel said, a cocky smile on his face.

"Why would they make a door this strong." Jack said

"Well it probably would have something to do with the fact that this is the Weapons Storage."

"Daniel I just about had eno.." A loud crash interrupted Jacks sentence as panels fell from several ceiling sections as he whipped his P90 around. A loud hissing noise echoed though the hallway as Jack fired several rounds of ammo.

"I don't think we should stay here Jack." Daniel said

"Me ether lets go." He said as they ran from the door toward the engineering level.

"Carter!" Jack yelled as they approached the bloody door. The body had disappeared.

"Um Jack the body is gone." Daniel said as they continued to the elevator. The panel had two levels unlocked as Daniel pressed the Shuttle Station button.

The hissing and snarling grew louder as Jack peered around the corner. A snake like creature with a long claw on each arm stood 8 feet tall and had large yellow eyes. It had a rigid oval head piece and a large outer jaw filled with teeth. It slithered forward hissing and snarling.

"Oh my god." Daniel said with encumbering fear. Jack and Daniel fired their weapons at the creature. The bullets bounced of the head and body of the creature, it seemed to have no effects on the creature but to make it angry, It hissed and snarled as it continued forward. Jack reloaded his P90 and raised his weapon back to the creature and fired again, but with no effect.

"Jack its not working!" Daniel yelled as a loud grinding sound caught there attention. They realized that the lift had arrived. The creature opened up its chest cavity and fired a spike from his chest, jack narrowly dodged the spike which embedded into the steel wall.

"We got to get out of here!" Daniel said as they entered the lift. The gate closed and the elevator began to rise as the creature fired another spike which clipped Jacks leg.

"Ah son of a bitch." Jack said in pain. Blood poured out of his leg as he removed a bandage and wrapped up the open wound.

"You all right Jack." Daniel said.

"Its just a gash from an alien projectile." Jack said as he stood upright.

"Yeah I'm fine." The elevator suddenly jerked and stopped as the gate opened revealing the black tram control room.

"Colonel do you copy!" Carter said, her voice crackling over the radio.

"Go ahead Carter." Jack said as they walked into the control room. Daniel pressed a button on the control panel, calling the tram to the station.

"Sir, there is a hostile alien on board!" Sam said loudly .

"Yeah we met it at the bottom of the lift, It cut me." Jack replied as they walked out of the control room and onto the platform.

"O'Neill that is not where the creature was." Teal'c said. "It was in the Tram control room." Jack and Daniel looked at each other for a few seconds then looked back at the control room, a loud hissing noise echoed from the darkness as a spike connected with Daniel's gun and it went right though and embedded into the wall. A Panel broke as a the same creature fell from the ceiling. Its yellow eyes and snake like body rose above Jack and Daniels heads. Then a second pair of eyes emerged from the darkness, following the first creature.

"Oh this ain't good." Daniel said as they slowly back away from the creatures toward the rails of the tram. Jack raised his P90 and opened fire at them. Jack emptied the entire clip with no effect to the aliens

"Give it up Jack its not working!" Daniel yelled as the tram arrived at the station. The tram door opened as Teal'c stepped out. He opened his staff weapon and fired a shot at the creature in the front. The moment it hit the creature squealed in pain as Teal'c fired two more shots at it. It fired a spike at Teal'c which missed and stabbed the tram behind them. He fired two more shots at it as the creature fell to the ground.

"Get in the tram now!" Jack said as they rushed into the shuttle as Teal'c fired one last shot at the rear creature. The shot connected to its face as the creature fell forward screeching in pain. The door closed and the tram took off.

"Carter what the hell were those things." Jack said angrily.

"I don't know sir we have never met anything like this before." Sam replied.

"Were are you."

"I made it to the control room. Sir, there is something you want to see."

"We're on our way Carter. O'Neill out."

"So Teal'c did you know P90 fire didn't work." Jack said looking at him.

"Major Carter discharged several rounds into those creatures and to no effect, she tried to radio you but could not get you on the radio."

"Wait so why does your staff work." Daniel asked."

"I do not know." Teal'c replied. "Perhaps they are more resistant to projectile weapons rather then energy based weapons. But it did indeed take several shots to take one down."

"Or just one awesome shot to the face up high T." Jack said, as Teal'c ignored his request.

"I do not believe it was dead O'Neill, just in great pain." Teal'c replied as Jack slowly lower his hand.,

"So what are we going to do, P90's are obviously ineffective." Daniel said.

"Well, Teal'c staff weapon works maybe zats will to." Jack replied.

"Um those are suppose to stun people not kill them." Daniel said

"So shoot them twice." Jack replied as the tram began to slow down and a voice inside said.

"Bridge station."

The tram stopped and the doors opened. Jack and Daniel dropped there P90's and armed themselves with their zat guns as they stepped off the tram. A loud bag echoed behind them, as a creature jumped from the top of the tram car and landed in front of them. Jack fired his zat gun at it which had no effect. Daniel fired two more which seemed to do more damage. Jack fired three shots which then made the creature fall over.

"Is it dead." Daniel said.

Jack fired several more shots at the creature, after the 9th shot the creature disintegrated.

"It is now." Jack said as they walked past the spot where the creature use to lay.

"OK so it takes a lot more shots to kill them then normal at least it still works." Daniel said

They continued to move though the corridor and entered a split door as a circular lift platform lay in the center of the room, a small control panel on the edge.

"This way." Teal'c said. They stepped onto the platform as Teal'c touched the blue arrow which pointed up. The lift began to rise slowly as it settled at a nice slow speed. The lift entered a circular tube as they rose into a large open area. A clear viewing area, showed the barren planet for miles. Sam stood next to a control panel typing commands into the keyboard as Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c joined her.

"Well Carter what have you found out."

"Well sir, the aliens we have seen are not native to this planet." Sam said. "The scanners came on and gave the computer information about this planet, there are no detectable life signs anywhere but here."

"OK so they are not native but that does not help us." Daniel said.

"No it doesn't, but there is an lock down on all other systems, im trying to by pass it but it will take more time."

"Get to it Carter." Jack said as he began inspecting the bridge.

"Hey Sam is there any ship logs." Daniel said.

"Yeah hold on a second." Sam said as she typed commands into the panel. Suddenly the table in the middle of the room lit up and holographic letter and works began to display.

"That's." Daniel said as he began reading the texts. He looked around the table and was able to continue to the next page of logs.

"So I think its obvious what happened to the missing team." Jack said looking around the bridge."

"It does seem that those creatures could be there demise." Teal'c replied.

"Ah Jack you might want to see this." Daniel said as Jack and Teal'c walked over to them.

"What is it." Jack replied.

" Well from these logs it seems that the crew abandon the ship after the..." Daniel paused for a few moments. "zerg, I believe it's called attacked the ship causing critical damage and power failure, It says that they were able to initiate an emergency warp jump and that is the end of the logs."

"So they abandon ship when these zerg got on board." Jack said

"No it was because the zerg attacked the ship causing massive damage and that is why they left." Daniel replied.

"Oh so how are there those things on board."

"Well I would think they might have been on board already.

"That would be correct" A voice said from the intercom as a holographic image of a robotic human appeared on the table.

They all raised there weapons at the image as Sam moved over to the table.

"Its OK sir, its just a hologram." They lowered there weapons as the hologram moved hits head to look at all of them.

"What are you." Jack said

"I am Adgetent 773, AI of the Dominion ship Vengeance, A Minotaur class Battlecruiser."

"An onboard AI" Sam said. "Can you lift the ship wide lock down."

"Captains authorization required."

The AI moved and jerked as it moved back to its original position.

"Warning, class 5 infestation detected. Recommend ship purge."

"Whoa, What do you mean purge." Jack said.

"Overloading the ships behemoth reactor. The resulting blast will destroy any life forms within a 500 mile radius."

"That... is a big blast" Jack said

"Yeah we cant do that." Daniel said.

"Can you get us access to the ships systems." Sam said

"I can not."

"So computer where is the Captain." Sam said.

"Captain Marcus Kelmore bio signature does not register on my scanners."

"Carter can you get past the locked down."

Sam let out a long disappointing sigh as she returned to the control panel. She began typing commands into the panel as the AI twitched and jerked again.

"I might sir but it will take some time." Sam replied.

"How much time." Jack said.

"I don't know sir, its an alien computer."

"Well work on it.

It wasn't long before Sam made progress.

"I think I got it sir." Sam said

"Ship wide Lock down lifted." the AI said. "All doors unlocked"

"Good job Carter." Jack said as he looked at her.

"Thank you sir, I was able to bypass the ships security system and make a work around, we should have full access to the entire ship now."

"OK can you get the communications online, we need to call SG-23 and inform them." Jack replied.

"Yes sir hold on one moment." Sam said as she began typing commands again.

"OK sir I've tied our radio channels into the ships comms array, they should be able to hear you."

"SG-23 come in." Jack called, only silence came back though the radio.

"SG-23 do you copy."

"Yes SIR!" A man yelled as bullets firing filled the background.

"What's going on out there major." Jack said.

"We lost the gate and are retreating to the ship, We were ambushed by these...things, they're every where. I've lost Smith and Fredrickson!"

"Copy that major just get inside we are coming to help you, use your zats, P90's are ineffective!"

"Copy that sir! Johnson out!"

"Teal'c lets go, Sam you and Daniel stay here." Jack said as he and Teal'c stepped onto the platform. "Is that weapons storage unlocked?"

"Yes sir, all the doors are unlocked. I can stay here and lock the doors behind you and SG-23."

"Do it, and Daniel keep going though the logs or something and find out as much as you can about these zerg things."

"OK." Daniel said, returning to the table and opening up page after page of data with the help of the AI. The platform slowly began to sink back to the tram station.

"Sam can you find out what is in the weapons storage room." Jack said as they stepped into the tram and it began to move.

"Yeah one second." She replied.

"Can you show me a log of the ships weapons manifest." Sam spoke to the AI.

"One moment." It said as she disappeared and a long list appeared in front of them.

"Oh wow." Sam said, reading the list.

"What is it Carter." Jack said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well I don't know what most of this stuff is, But it looks like it would take a while for me to read you everything."

"Then filter it to the hand held weapons."

"Sure...Ah AI please filter out all but infantry weapons effective against the zerg." Sam said.

"As you wish." She replied as the list grew smaller.

"The C-14 Impaler gauss rifle is a Terran standard issue marine weapon of the Confederate and Dominion Marine Corps. It is very common in the Koprulu Sector.

In use by 2478, the C-14 fires hypersonic .50 caliber armor-piercing metal "spikes" which can penetrate up to two inches of steel plating.

The Impaler is fully automatic with a fire rate of 30 rounds per second, although fully automatic fire is discouraged under most circumstances. A capacitor system is used to fire the weapon in short bursts, conserving ammunition and minimizing power requirements. Due to this, the C-14 rifle has high recoil; CMC armor is designed to suppress this. The armor can also supplement the rifle's power supply." the AI said, describing the weapon.

"Ah sir there are plenty of weapons but they all require some sort of power armor to operate."

"OK then get us some of that power armor."

"I cant it requires training, wait there are rifles that you can use that can be fired without armor."

"Good how do we know what they are?"

"I can give you there serial number." Sam said. "It is G71732-009 and 008."

"Give it to us again when we get to weapons storage." Jack said. "We just arrived back at engineering." Jack and Teal'c ran off the tram only to notice that both zerg bodies where gone.

"Got I hope they eat each other." Jack said as they rushed back into the lift and rode it down to the bottom floor.

They raced back past the bloody door as a crash made them turn around. A zerg stood high, its face had a scar along with several other spot.

"Wait ain't that the one you killed." Jack said.

"It must have regenerated itself." Teal'c replied as they opened fire on the creature and retreated at the same time. After several zat blast and staff shots the creature fell down. Teal'c fired several more shots as the creature died. They approached the large metal door Jack had attempted to blow open earlier. The large yellow letters of Weapons Storage above it.

"OK Carter we are here, open the door." Jack said as Teal'c watched his back. the large metal door rose up and opened completely. They stepped inside and saw an enormous open cargo area. A large belt system was attached to the ceiling as another table like in the Bridge lay in front of a large fence blocking them from entering the Weapon area.

"OK now what." Jack said as the AI appeared in front of him.

"Please give sorting number." It said.

"Daniel give me the damn numbers again."

" G71732-008 and G71732-009." Daniel said as Jack repeated it to the AI.

"Processing request." the AI replied. After a few moments two guns and two headset with a video camera like eyepiece lowered in a rack from the ceiling.

"Two C-10 canister rifles load outs as requested."

Jack and Teal'c took the rifles and head gear and began inspecting them.

"Jesus what kind of a race were these people." Jack said.

"A very warlike one." Daniel said. "From what I have read, they have been at war for at least ten years with these zerg and another alien race known as Pro...toss."

"Daniel I can fit my hand into the barrel of this gun." Jack said. "This thing will blow my arms off."

"The C-10 Mark VI entered service in the Terran Confederacy shortly before the Fall of Tarsonis in 2499. It was first used by Horvald Winston to kill a Kel-Morian mining baron, James Fortune. It entered the arsenal of the Terran Dominion, which has been unable to improve the design. It fires a 20mm round that are charged with energy instead of relying purely on conventional explosives and had the power to destroy siege tanks from the inside.

Although the Mk. VI is unwieldy in the hands of others, ghosts are able to use it as both an automatic weapon and as an anti-personnel sniper rifle, capable of a one-shot kill.

The Mk. VI is also equipped with a flashlight and a hydraulic butt stock to absorb the enormous recoil for use without CMC armor, it can fire EMP rounds, and has retained the low frequency targeting laser that is used to guide tactical nuclear missiles to their intended destination. The accuracy of ghosts has improved thanks to the Mk. VI containing a magnetic grid tracker to verify coordinates.." The AI said. Jack and Teal'c immediately dropped the weapon on the floor at the sound of nuclear missiles.

"Don't worry sir, the nuclear targeting system on the ship is heavily damaged so you cant fire the warheads accidentally." Sam said over the radio.

"They actually put Laser nuke targeting into a rifle." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Please select Ammo variant." The AI said as an ammo tube lowered from the ceiling and three buttons stood out on the table.

"I call Armor piercing." Jack said as he pressed the button with a bullet impacting armor. The tube dropped five clips of ammunition onto the table, as jack loaded his weapon, Teal'c also selected armor piercing as five clips dropped for him.

"Colonel O'Neill we need help, we are in the ship heading down a long hallway. We have seven hostiles on are six." Johnson said.

"We're on our way." Jack replied as they took there C-10's and left the storage area. They ran down the hallway and took up positions guarding the split in the corridor facing the ships exit. They could hear zat shots as the images of two men appeared in the hallway, alone with six zerg.

"Major, get down." Jack said as he and Teal'c leveled there rifles. Johnson grabbed the man beside him and pulled him to the ground. Jack and Teal'c lowered there masks and camera assists. The firing aid pointed at the critical spots of the creature. A 3D image of the creature rotated showing the weak spots. They fired there weapons at different targets at the same time. The kick back knocked Jack off his feet as his shot caused one of the creatures head to explode as its limp body fell to the floor. Teal'c's shot went though one of the creatures and into the mouth of the next. Teal'c stumbled but stayed on his feet. Both Jack and Teal'c corrected themselves and realigned there guns with the readings on the displays. They fired two more shots which shredded the remaining zerg. There remains had been splattered on the walls and the corpses lay on the floor. Major Johnson began to pick himself up off the floor alone with the last member of his team.

"You OK major." Jack said lowering his weapon.

"Bad ass sir." Johnson said as he looked at the smoking barrel of the gun

"I have to get me one of those."

"Not now major." Jack said. "Lets get back to the bridge we can discuss this later."

"Major Carter we are returning to the bridge." Teal'c said as they walked back to the lift. They passed the doorway, Jack took lead with Johnson and his only remaining member Private Benson behind him and Teal'c at the back watching there flank. A small thud made Johnson and Benson jump, and in a split second Benson's face was consumed by a zerg and it lifted him up into the ceiling panels. They continued on until they reached the cargo lift. They stepped inside as the gate closed.

"Wait a minute, where is Benson." Johnson said.

"Wasn't he behind you." Jack said

"We got to find him." Johnson said as a loud bang funneled down the elevator shaft. A thud made them look down to see Benson's dead mutilated body.

"My god." Johnson said as the elevator began to rise. "What the fuck are these things!"

Jack removed a body cover from his pack and placed it over Benson's head.

"He fought bravely, but this is not the time to mourn his death." Teal'c said, seeing the sad and horrific look on Johnson's face.

Sam and Daniel had hardly moved from there original spots when Jack, Teal'c and Johnson entered the bridge. At that moment another zerg dropped from the ceiling and fired three spikes, two connected with the rifles that Jack and Teal'c were carrying. The third one entered Johnson's eye and exited the back of his head as the creature hurled itself at Johnson, its claws slicing and slashing Johnson's body. Teal'c swung his staff weapon at the creature which had no effect but making it angry. The creature leaned back and prepared to fire a spike at Teal'c but it suddenly froze and split in half horizontally. Three more creatures dropped from the ceiling as one of the creatures head slid off , another lost both of its arms and a large hole emerged in its stomach which moved upwards splitting it in half.

The third fired a spine at Jack but it stopped in mid air inches from Jacks nose. Then slowly a hand emerged from cloaking holding the spike. His skin was blue and had large blue eyes. The new aliens face was covered by a cloth as was his torso and hips. A large green blade extended from his right hand. the Alien suddenly whipped the spike back at the zerg, the spike connected with the zerg's left eye. The new alien brought its light blade down into the head of the zerg then grabbed hold of both sides and ripped it in half. The zerg's limp body fell over dead as the alien stood up straight and turned to look at SG-1. Its legs bent backwards like a flamingo as it walked back over to them. Teal'c had opened his staff weapon and had it pointed at the new aliens chest.

The face of the alien changed to an angry look as it eyed Teal's staff.

"Teal'c lower your weapon." Daniel said. Teal'c held his ground and looked at Jack, who nodded and dropped his now useless rifle to the floor. Teal'c waited for a few more moments then slowly lowered his weapon.

"After seeing what you just did, I assume that you could kill us at any moment that you wanted to so the fact that you saved us makes me think you want something." Daniel said as he approached the alien.

"But it is obvious that your not one of those things. So who are you?"

The aliens face relaxed and his face lightened up. The alien moved his hand to his face and pulled down the rag at bottom part of his face.

"My name is Vel-nork." The creature said. Daniel looked confused and looked around the face of the alien.

"How did you speak you don't seem to have a mouth." Jack said. The alien turned its head to look at Jack.

"My race can communicate telepathically to any species including each other. We have long lost the need for an mouth." Vel-nork replied.

"Oh well that's handy." Jack said. "But how would they eat."

"We do not have the need for consumables." Vel-nork replied still looking at Jack.

"Wait a minute you can read minds." Jack said,

"You may call it telepathy." He replied.

"Oh well that's good to know."

"Do you know what those things are?" Sam said

"Those creatures are called Zerg." Vel-nork replied. " They are the mortal enemies of my race. The ones I have killed are called Hydralisks. Those are the intelligent breed. The ones that killed the two humans at the ring were zergling, and you have not met it yet but there is one Ultralisk on this ship."

SG-1 stared back at him with confusion.

"Then what are you?" Daniel asked.

"I am a Protoss. First born of the gods." Vel-nork replied with a large scenes of pride in his voice.

"I am a dark Templar, my group of our race were banished from out home world for our believes."

"Its great to meet you." Daniel replied." I'm Daniel Jackson, that is major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill. We are explorers from the planet Earth."

Vel-nork looked over each one as his eyes stopped at Teal'c.

"You have a parasite inside of you." Vel-nork said.

"I require a symbiote in order to live." Teal'c replied. His stern voice made a small impression on Vel-nork.

"You believe I am still your enemy." Vel-nork said.

"You where the one that was following us to the ship." Teal'c said.

"Indeed I was. I am impressed that you knew I was there." Vel-nork replied.

"You also must have watched as SG-23 and the missing team here were killed by the zerg."

"I did."

"Why would you save us and watch them die." Teal'c replied.

"My race my be mortal enemies of the Zerg but my race is also at war with humans as well, I need to know if you came from the Terran dominion to recover this ship. After studying your tactics and the ring, I am convinced you are not."

"What's the Terran Dominion." Daniel asked.

"It is a dictatorship ruled by a man named Arcturus Mengsk, this is one of there warships. I was taken prisoner and placed aboard this ship when the zerg attacked. The crew abandon the ship when the port side cryo stasis pods malfunctioned releasing the zerg specimens they had obtained, 100 in all. I do not know which planet this ship is on, I do not recognize any of the star configurations, So I reprogrammed this ships emergency transmitter with the hopes of a rescue."

"Maybe we can help you get out of here, do you know how to operate the stargate." Carter asked. Vel-nork looked over to her and his face moved to a confused expression.

"I studied the symbols on the device and matched them with the star configurations, it did not take me long to realize how the devise works, my race has a similar but more effective method of travel as well as construction. I tried several combinations but none worked. I had hoped my brethren would have been here by now, Though there have been several visitors to this planet over the past 400 years."

"Wait how long have you been here." Jack replied.

"600 years, I have tried to keep the zerg population down but they spawn to quickly for me, so my only choice was to hide."

"How have you lived so long." Sam said

"Oh young human, I am many tens of thousands of years old. My race can live for a very long time."

"What other people have been here." Jack.

"There have been many like Teal'c, they came though your stargate. They were accompanied by a human with glowing eyes."

"The gou'ld must know about the ship." Daniel said.

"Gou'ld is that what you call them." Vel-nork said.

"Yeah they are..."Daniel began to say before Vel-nork cut him off.

"Yes Daniel Jackson I know all about them, I can read your mind." Vel-nork said.

"Oh well then you know what they want." Daniel replied.

"I have let them come but they never made it as far as you four. They would run when they figured out that the zerg are here, but more continue to come."

"When was thee last visit." Daniel asked.

"Oh twenty years or so." Vel-nork replied.

"So what was that blade you had on your arm." Sam asked.

"That was my warp blade, it is not generated by technology but by my psionic abilities." Vel-nork said,

"Um psychic abilities." Jack said, his face was confused.

"Not psychic, psionic. It is similar to psychic powers but my race has far surpassed that. We now create weapons with our thoughts. The humans that we fight are just being able to harness there psionic abilities, with some humans making huge leaps. My race at one time believed humanity to be the food that powered the zerg." Vel-nork said. "The zerg rampaged though terran space, killing and infesting there cities and planets. We had no choice but to burn infested human worlds to try and halt the spread of the zerg. This caused the humans to perceive us as enemies. But our opinion of humans changed when they aided my master in freeing Tassadar from the oppressive conclave. Then aiding us with the death of the Overmind. It was shortly after our brethren came to our world of Shakuras did I get captured by the terrans and ended up here."

What is so important about this...Tassadar." Jack replied.

That question made Vel-nork turn and face Jack.

"He will forever be remembered as a legend of the protoss. During the last battle against the Overmind, Tassadar harnessed the combined power of the Khali protoss and the dark templar to destroy the Overmind."

"What's the Overmind." Daniel asked.

"The Overmind was the supreme ruler of the zerg, he controlled them psionicly, like how im speaking to you now. But controlling so many minions would strain the Overmind, so it created cerebrates to maintain separate broods, like armies, and with the death of the Overmind the zerg under its direct control would run a muck, killing everything in there path. This shattered the zerg and disorganized them. But we were to late to save our home world of Aiur. The remaining population fled to the dark templar world of Shakuras. It has been many years since then. My race may very well have been made extinct by now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Daniel said.

"Your forgiveness is not necessary Daniel Jackson. I know that if my brethren all died out, they died with honor and died fighting to the last protoss." Vel-nork said with great pride.

"I only hope to die in such a way as to make my master proud."

"Who is your master." Jack replied.

"Zeratul." Vel-nork replied. "I have trained under him for many hundreds of years. He is my master and my friend."

"I'm sure if you wanted you could come back to our world." Daniel said.

"Daniel." Jack replied, his face spoke to Daniel, as if to say that they cant keep him there.

"Thank you for the offer Dr. Jackson but I belong here, fighting the zerg. And I do believe it is time for you four to leave this evil world." Vel-nork replied turning to face the lift.

"Yeah im scrubbing the mission, we are leaving." Jack replied.

"But what about the missing team Jack." Daniel replied.

"What other team." Vel-nork replied.

"Wait, how many teams of humans have come though the gate." Jack said.

"Just you and your other team." Vel-nork replied.

"Then what was the body we found in the hallway." Sam said.

"That was one like Teal'c. He was a coward and ran from the zerg instead of fighting." Vel-nork said.

"Son of a bitch." Jack replied. " I'm am gonna kick Mayborn's ass when we get out of here."

A loud alarm blasted into the bridge as the AI appeared.

"Warning, zerg life forms detected across the all sectors, recommend immediate evacuation."

"All of you come with me." Vel-nork said as SG-1 moved quickly to him. The elevator began to sink as the bridge left view.

"I will escort you to the Stargate, but you must leave and never return here." Vel-nork said.

"No problem." Jack said as they entered the tram station. In front of them stood five hydralisk and one taller one, his skin was darker and he was at least twice as big.

"Why is that one bigger." Jack said raising his zat.

"It is a hunter killer." Vel-nork said. "They are the elites of that breed, but they are only controlled by..."

Vel-nork was cut of as the creatures hissed and snared as the five smaller ones charged them. They all fired there zat guns as Vel-nork disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, he appeared behind one as it quickly turned to slash him. He caught the claw by the arm and ripped it out of its socked then activated his warp blade and jammed it up though its mouth. Another charged him from behind and fired a spine. Vel-nork spun the dead hydralisk around and blocked the spine as he removed his blade from the dead one and leap into the air, he swung his blade straight down the hydralisk splitting it in half, its corpse falling to the sides.

One charged Teal'c as he landed a shot to the chest of the creature with his staff and two more in the face. The hydralisk fell forward and laid still.

"It is not dead!" Vel-nork replied as he charged the hunter killer.

Teal fired more shots into its back as another hydralisk landed on top of Teal'c. Its jaws snapping at him, as Teal'c used his staff to hold it back.

"Teal'c!" Jack yelled as he fired several shots of his zat at the creature, after the 6th shot it fell over as Teal'c shot it several times with his staff.

"Thank you O'Neill." He said as the last normal hydralisk advanced toward Daniel and Sam.

Sam removed her hand gun and fired the clip into the beast, but it hand no effect .

"Oh why did I choose a handgun today." Sam said as it backed them into a corner.

A shot hit the back of its head as it turned to see Teal'c and Jack behind it.

"Carter get out of there!" Jack said as he fired more rounds from his zat.

The creature hissed and fired a spine at Teal'c. He managed to dodge it but the spike stuck in the top of his staff and damaged it. Jack fired several more Zat blasts as the creature fell to the floor.

"Are you injured major Carter." Teal'c said.

"No we are fine." She replied as there attention turned to the duel between the hunter killer and Vel-nork.

The creature hissed and snarled as the two of them circled each other. At that moment the lights in the station went out and all that could be seen is the green blade of Vel-nork. The lights turned back on with the hunter killer nowhere to be seen.

"We need better weapons." Jack said.

"We will head to the armory and get you weapons." Vel'nork said as they boarded the tram.

They returned to the weapons storage room as Teal'c and Jack received C-10 Canister rifles as Daniel and Sam got there first rifles.

"These things are huge." Daniel said.

"Make sure you have good footing when you fire our your going on your ass." Jack said "Its a hell of a kick."

"Well it cant be that bad, it has a hydraulic butt stock to absorb the kickback."

"Yeah well fire it Carter and see what the kick back is." Jack said as he loaded the rifle.

"Now that you are armed we must head to the gate." Vel-nork said as they turned the corridor to the exit. They pressed up against the exit door as Sam opened it. Outside stood 15 hydralisks and over twenty zerglings.

"Oh this ain't good."

"Ha, Human this is nothing for a dark templar." Vel-nork said as he cloaked himself." The zerg will scatter when I attack them, That will be your chance to run for the gate."

"OK" Jack said as a minute passed by. They all peered though the scope of there rifles and aimed at the crowd of zerg. Suddenly a large green blade emerges from the front of a hydralisk as it feel dead, and in a quick moment after that the green blade emerged from the head of another hydralisk. SG-1 opened fire at the zerg as 3 zerglings exploded from the shots. Jack turned around to see Sam and Daniel on there back.

"I told you" Jack said as he pulled the trigger on his rifle and a hole emerged in a hydralisks chest as it feel to the ground

"Lets move!" Jack said as they ran out into the open. They sprinted out into the open and across the barren wasteland. The zerg began to scatter as Vel-nork cut them up while being cloaked. A loud grunt from above made SG-1 look up. A large floating creature moved slowly above them as the zerg stopped and looked at Vel-nork

"Overlord!" He yelled as the zerg looked right at Vel-nork. They hissed and growled as the zerglings sprinted after him. The hydralisk hung back, almost as if they were letting the zerglings go first to die."

"RAAAH COME ON GET ME YOU FOUL BEASTS!" Vel-nork yelled as the first wave of zerglings reached him. He hacked and slashed at them as they tried to claw and bite him.

"Jack he needs help!" Daniel said as they continued to run to the gate.

"He wants us to go Daniel now get you ass moving!" Jack yelled as they quickly approached the gate. "Carter dial it up!"

Sam approached the DHD and set down her rifle as the hydralisk that had ignored Vel-nork and attacked them. Spines shot every where as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c returned fire.

Teal'c hit a hydralisk right between the eyes and its head exploded. A spine whipped past carters ear and left leg as one rose from the ground in front of the gate. It snarled and hissed, as if to know she was dead. Sam slowly reached for the rifle as it reared back and hissed loudly at her, she quickly raised her hands as the hydralisk moved the spine into position to fire, as Sam hit the red button on the DHD. The gate activated swallowing the hydralisk leaving only its snake like lower body.

"Its open sir, transmitting IDC now."

The stargate opened at Stargate command as General Hammond entered the control room. "What do we got Walter." Hammond said looking at the gate with the Iris shut.

"We are receiving an identification code sir." He said as they paused for a few moments.

"It's SG-1 sir."

"Open the iris." He said.

"Colonel O'Neill do you copy." Hammond said.

"Yes sir, your gonna need defense teams right away, we got hostiles. Get those machine guns manned!" Jack yelled.

"Copy that Colonel." Hammond said. "Defense teams to the gate room immediately!"

12 men stormed the gate room as a spine shot though the control room glass and clipped Walter in the arm knocking him to the floor, blood pouring from his arm. Hammond hit the button to close the blast door as the last glimpses of the troops taking there positions. Hammond turned his attention to the video screen to see spines flying though the gate.

"GO Carter!" Jack yelled as Sam sprinted to the gate and dived though it.

"I'll cover you Teal'c go!, Daniel your next!" Jack yelled. Teal'c ran backwards to the gate firing two shots back at the hydralisk's. One shot blasted the chest of the hydralisk as its insides blasted out its back and it fell dead. The second shot missed one by inches as Teal'c turned and ran into the gate.

"What about Vel-nork!" Daniel yelled

"This is they way he wanted to go now get moving!" Jack hollered back as he grabbed Daniel by the vest and ran to the gate. He saw a hydralisk emerge from the ground in front of the gate and slither though it. They turned to see Vel-nork rip a zergling of his back and rip its claws off. He stabbed the last one in the chest and twisted his blade as Vel-nork turned to look back at Jack and Daniel. No words needed to be said as Jack nodded back, grabbed Daniel and jumped into the gate, but at that moment the blue vortex disappeared and they landed face first on the ground.

"Ahhh" Jack moan as he turned around to see the last hydralisk standing over him. It slammed its claw to the ground as Jack rolled to the right to avoid it. The creature swung again and again as Jack's body hit the gate. He quickly moved his body back and opened his legs as the claw narrowly missed his groin. A loud bang shot out nearby as the upper part of the hydralisk's body exploded as blood flew all over Jack, The body tipped over showing Daniel holding the canister rifle laying on the ground.

"Jack are you OK." Daniel said as he got to his feet and offered him a hand.

"Yeah I'm OK." Jack replied accepting Daniels hand and getting to his feet.

In a blink of dark smoke Vel-nork appeared beside them.

"The remaining zerg units have fallen back." Vel-nork said." Why are you not off this planet."

" We don't know it just shut down." Daniel replied as all three of them walked over to the DHD. A large spine stuck out from the dark and broken red button in the center.

"Well that's great." Jack said as he walked away in frustration.

"Well Sam and Teal'c got though and we know they will get Hammond to mount a rescue mission." Daniel replied.

"If you can not return though this gate, we should return to the ship and take shelter, it will be dark soon and even I don't want to be out at night." Vel-nork said as they walked back to the ship.

Sam and Teal'c lay on the metal ramp as the gate flickered and flashed. They stood up and headed down the ramp to the bottom. A hydralisk emerged from the gate as it deactivated. The soldiers in the gate room hesitated for a second as the creature hissed loudly and moved forward.

"Fire at it!" Carter yelled as the soldiers opened fire with there M16's which had no effect. It opened its chest and fired three spines. One hit a soldier in the head which pinned him to the wall, another shot though the leg of the guy next to him as he fell to the ground. The last one embedded itself in the chest of a soldier to the right. The two machine guns had then turned and placed the creature in its sights and opened fire. The bullets began tearing apart the creature as a bullet entered the creatures eye and shot out though the back of its head. They stopped firing and the creature fell over.

The smell of the gunpowder filled the gate room as the soldiers moved forward with there weapons pointed at the creature.

"It wont do any good, just keep the machine guns pointed at it, it may not be dead." Sam said. They waited for a few moments but it looked like the creature was dead.

"OK General, we are clear." Sam said. The blast door over the control room raised up and back to normal position. A medical team was inside hauling out Walter. General Hammond had a horrified look on his face. The doors to the gate room opened as more medical teams entered.

"Major Carter to the briefing room immediately!" Hammond said angrily as he stormed up the spiral staircase.

It didn't take long for Sam and Teal'c to enter the briefing room. Hammond sat at the front of the table as he got to his feet.

"What the hell was that thing." Hammond said.

"It was a hydralisk sir." Sam said.

"A what." Hammond replied.

"It is a hostile alien, that specific creature is called a hydralisk. They are part of a larger race called the zerg."

"I though the planet had no life."

"That's what we though sir."

"What about the missing team?"

"There is no missing team." Teal'c said.

"What do you mean there was no team and what happened to Jack and Daniel."

"We were lied to sir, we have a source on the planet that confirmed that we were the only humans to arrive there. I don't know why Jack and Daniel didn't make it though, but I suggest we send a rescue team to them."

"You can have all teams that will volunteer for this mission." Hammond said.

"Thank you sir." Sam said as they began to leave.

"Oh sir." Sam said as she turned to look at Hammond.

"What is it major."

"We need large caliber weapons." Sam said.

"You can have what you need." Hammond said as he returned to his office.

The beeping sound of heart monitoring machines began to beep faster and faster as one flat lined.

Fraiser ran over to the solder and began The chest compressions. The nurses rolled over the crash cart. Fraiser spread gel over the paddles and rubbed them together

"Charging 200." She said. "Clear." The body twitched with the electricity on his chest but nothing happened.

"Charging... clear."

But once again nothing happened. Fraiser pressed her fingers to his neck.

"He's gone." Janet said. A man was wheeled into the infirmary screaming, a large hole in his left leg.

"Nurse I need you to put him out." Janet said. It only took a small about of time for the man to stop struggling and lay put out. Janet inspected the wound as a strange yellow substance oozed from the wound. She swabbed the ooze seeping out from the wound and placed it into a test tube.

"Take this to the lab and get it tested." Janet said handing the tube to an aid.

"Yes doctor Fraiser." the aid replied. Janet moved over to the next bed to see Walters arm oozing the same liquid. She swabbed the ooze and gave it to another aid as she disinfected his wound and bandaged it up.

3 hours passed by as Dr. Fraiser entered Hammond's office. She walked over to his desk and sat in one of the chairs. Hammond said behind his desk on the red phone.

"I understand Mr. President." Hammond said. "I assure you Mr. President that all the requests are required. I saw one of the myself sir, assault rifle rounds did nothing and the only thing that worked was the machine guns."

Hammond's face looked relieved as he remained attentive.

"Thank you Mr. President, and remember what I said about the senator and Mayborn."

He paused for a few more moments as the president responded.

"Goodbye Mr. President." Hammond said as he hung up the phone.

"Dr. Fraiser what can I do for you."

"Well General I finished the lab work on the yellow ooze I found on Sergeant Walter and Private Alan." She said.

"And." Hammond replied

"Its venom, the spines must have been coated in it."

"Is it deadly."

"I'm afraid so sir, if not treated. We do have an antidote for the venom but if untreated the person will be dead within 24 hours."

"Major Carter told me that Colonel O'Neill took a hit himself." Hammond said

"I will send though a dose of anti venom for Colonel O'Neill." Fraiser said. Both Walter and Alan will be out for a while, but we will have no choice but to amputate Private Alan's left leg. The whole spine entered his lower leg and exited, we have to amputate below the knee. His leg will never heal that much damage, and the anti venom is working but it will spread before it he will be cured."

"What about Sergeant Walter." Hammond said.

"He was only grazed by one of the spines so he wont lose his arm. Like I said sir, the venom is treatable but the damage to Private Alan's leg is to great."

"Do what you have to do doctor, I have to more people to bring home."

"Yes general." She said as she stood up and exited his office. Hammond stood up and walked into the briefing room and looked out the window into the gate room. Five teams had volunteered to go. They were also going with two MALPS. One was equipped with a machine gun, the other had a belt feed 40mm grenade machine gun. The soldiers where equipped with large automatic shotguns and handguns. All teams had a belt full 40 MM rounds, along with a China lake attached to there back.

"OK listen up." Sam said, standing on the metal ramp. "The enemy you will be fighting is unlike any you have fought before. They are not jaffa, they are not gou'ld. These things are immune to our assault rifle rounds, the only thing that works is high caliber and explosive weapons. The mission is to go in, retrieve Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, then get up. We believe that there was a gate malfunction on the other side so I will need to remain at the gate for a few minutes so I can make repairs.

"OK dial the gate." Sam said a s the inside track of the stargate began to spin. Teal'c joined her on the ramp as she looked back to the crowd of marines.

"These creatures are the things you see in your nightmares, so im giving you this chance to back out. Anyone that wants to go save the Colonel and Daniel take one step..." She was cut of when every soldier in the room took a step forward.

"Its settled then." Sam said as they stepped of the ramp, as the gate activated.

"OK, MALP operators move up." Sam said as the two MALPS with there gun operators moved into the gate.

"Alright lets move out." Sam said as she and Teal'c ran into the gate followed by the five other teams.

4 hours earlier.

Vel'nork, Daniel and Jack stood in the bridge as Daniel looked though the ships log page by page.

"Can you give it a rest Daniel, you have been looking at those logs for an hour." Jack said, as he putted down his rifle and began rubbing his foot, where the spine had cut him.

"Are you wounded O'Neill." Vel'nork said.

"I was nicked by one of those spine on my leg but im alright." He replied as he removed the bandage to replace it. The wound was swollen and red. Yellow ooze crept out of the wound.

"I must take you to the ships medical deck O'Neill." Vel'nork replied.

"Why?"

"The spines of hydralisks are coated in a toxic venom, it isn't meant to kill but immobilize. They need to slow you down to kill you easier and consume you."

"Basically they use it to eat people."

"Yes, this vessel will have the medical equipment I will need to clean it."

"Don 't you have your own medical stuff you can use. or use your psionic power thing to heal me."

"I'm apologize but I was a prisoner aboard this vessel so I have nothing on me, and my powers don't work that way."

"huh, OK lets get going." Jack said as he covered his leg back up and grabbed his rifle." Daniel where is the medical deck."

"The tram goes to all major decks so just use that." Daniel replied.

"Oh gotcha." Jack said as he walked over to the lift with Vel'nork.

"Daniel?" Jack said looking at him.

"Yeah." He replied staring at the logs.

"Get on the lift."

"I think I wanna stay and finish reading this."

"Even with all the zerg here." Jack said as a loud thump and scratching noise made Daniel jump.

"Ah never mind I will come with you guys." He said as he quickly moved to the platform.

It descended to the tram station and they boarded the car. The list of stations displayed on the screen.

"Ah, med bay." Jack said as he pressed his finger to the selection." The doors closed and they headed towards the middle of the ship. The trip only lasted for a few seconds as the door opened for the medical bay.

"This way." Vel'nork said as they walked down the hallway. They turned the corner to see purple goo on the floor seeping out from the door and covering the walls.

"Uh, What the hell is this stuff." Daniel said as he moved his fingers on it.

"It is called creep." Vel'nork said as he walked over to the closed door.

"This door is inaccessible."

"Don't worry we got a key." Jack said as he pulled out a brick of C-4.

"How much of that stuff do you have?" Daniel said, looking confused.

"I got one more brick left." Jack said as he placed it on the door. The three of them turned the corner for cover.

"Hopefully this works better then last time." Daniel said. Jack shot Daniel a mean look and took out a detonator.

"Fire in the hole." Jack said as he flipped the switch. The blast shot out of the hallway in flames then receded back, as the dust settled they looked around the corner and saw a large hole in the door big enough for them to get though.

"Good enough for you Daniel." Jack said as he left the corner and entered the blasted door. The room they entered was covered in creep.

"Which way do we go now." Jack said.

"This way." Vel'nork said as he led them down a long corridor and around a corner. They passed though a door and into a large room with gurneys and medical equipment.

"Wow, for an advance race of people, there medical bay looks very medieval."

"Most terran dominion marines are criminals that have been re-socialized." Vel-nork said.

"What do you mean re-socialized." Daniel said as they moved cautiously from room to room.

"They place a chip into a criminals brain that makes them loyal, reliable." Vel'nork replied. "There are not many sane humans that want to fight the protoss and the zerg."

"I see what you mean." Daniel said as they approached a closed door, above them where the words Medical storage.

"This is it." Vel'nork replied.

"This is the same type of door that protects there weapons, I can blow though this." Jack said.

"Who said anything about blowing though O'Neill." Vel'nork replied as his green blade appeared. He jammed the blade into the door and began to cut a large square hole.

"That thing looks a lot like a light saber." Jack said. Vel'nork stopped cutting and looked at Jack as Daniel stared at him to. Jack turned to look at Daniel.

"Star wars, you know those light saber's, Darth Vader, Luke, Obi Wan. You know... never mind." Jack said as Vel'nork continued to cut. After a few moments Vel-Nork's blade disappeared and he kicked the door hard. The force pushed the door forward a little bit and it fell to the floor.

"I got to get me one of those." Jack said as he passed Vel'nork. They room was barren and free of creep. Vel'nork walked over to a cabinet of medicine. The bottles where tipped over and some glass was broken.

"Here it is." Vel'nork said as he pulled a long needle from a medical drawer.

"Whoa, whoa wait a sec, that's a big needle." Jack said.

"This must be inserted directly to the infected area. It is an inhibitor that will nullify the venom for the next 12 hours till you can get treatment." Vel'nork said. "You must do this Daniel Jackson, I can not operate this devise with my hands."

"Yeah." Daniel said as he took the needle from Vel'nork and turned to Jack.

"Oh damn, this is gonna hurt." Jack said as he removed his bandage and uncovered the wound. Daniel pushed the needle into the wound as Jack winced in pain but remained still.

"There, done." Daniel said as he dropped the syringe. The moment the syringe hit the floor, a zergling dropped from the ceiling and landed on Daniel. Vel-Nork's blade appeared and sliced the zergling in half, as jack helped him to his feet, they turned to see four hydralisks blocking the doorway. In the blink of an eye Vel'nork was invisible as Jack fired his rifle at the first one. The shot blasted the chest of the hydralisk as another swung its claw in midair, a small amount of blood shined on his claw as it was violently ripped of and jammed up into its mouth.

The blade smashed into the side of the skull of the hydralisk to its lift as jack fired another shot at the last one's head, which exploded over the walls.

"We must move before more arrive." Vel'nork replied as they sprinted back though the halls from where they came from. They raced back into the tram and returned to the bridge.

"OK, problem solved now we need to figure out how to get out of here." Jack said

"Um Jack we got another problem." Daniel said as Jack and Vel'nork walked over to the hologram table. An image of the planet appeared in front of them and a red dot in space was closing in.

"The ships scanners picked it up when they dropped out of hyperspace." Daniel said

"Its a mother ship vessel."

Several more dots emerged from the larger red dot as they began descending to the planet.

"Uh Jack I think they are landing troops." Daniel said as the dots entered the atmosphere.

"This ain't good. they have to be bringing down at least a thousand troops."

"Huh, This is one determined race." Vel'nork replied as the hologram appeared in front of them

"Warning, large zerg activity detected." The AI said as a new display of dots appeared along with a chart. In red was the unknown enemy that the AI detected, the other was black and was zerg. It wasn't long before the zerg numbers surpassed the Gou'ld numbers and continued to climb. Jack and Daniels mouths dropped as the number rocketed past 3,000 zerg. They flying zerg quickly began to pick apart the Al'Kesh and death gliders. A fight that the jaffa were outnumber 6 to one. The red dots quickly disappeared along with green ones, most at the same time.

"What is happening up there." Daniel said.

"They must be fighting scourge." Vel'nork replied.

"What are those." Jack asked.

"They are suicidal zerg that self destruct, they are about the size of a large bird but I would say 15 could bring down this ship. 20 to 30 can bring down a protoss ship. The downside is that they are very unstable. the smallest bump can set them off."

The numbers continued to drop as two Al'Kesh made it to the ground.

"OK maybe we are dealing with 40 or 50 jaffa." Jack said.

The outside cameras swung on the jaffa, as zerg began popping out of the grounds. The jaffa poured out of the Al'Kesh firing there staffs at the zerg as the hydralisks shot back with spines.

"Jack we have to destroy that mother ship or it will destroy the ship and us." Daniel said.

"Yeah OK." Jack said

"Adgetent." Daniel said as the AI appeared before him.

"Uh, power weapons."

The AI twitched then returned to a relaxed state.

"ATA lasers power failure detected, lasers offline. Powering ATG lasers. Power failure, ATG lasers offline."

"Are there any weapons on this ship that are not damaged." Jack said

"Running weapons diagnostic." The AI said.

"Yamato Cannon weapon system functioning normal." the AI said.

"OK power that up." Jack said.

"Unable to process required, bypass of main reactor line required."

"Damn it where is Carter when you need her." Jack said.

"I can make the necessary adjustments." Vel'nork replied. "Those jaffa will try to enter this ship from the only available door, that is where you must defend, the zerg are occupied with the jaffa so you should not have them to deal with."

"OK lets get to the engineering deck, we will cover you as long as possible for you to make the bypass." Jack said as they returned to the tram station and began the trip to the engineering deck at the back of the ship. The tram arrived as Vel'nork entered the reactor room as Daniel and Jack took up positions outside the weapons storage.

"They have to have better weapons then this rifle for people." Jack said as he entered the Weapons storage room.

"Computer , do you have weapons we can use against humans without power armor." Jack said.

The computer beeped and buzzed as a large weapon case descended from the ceiling. A large weapon that would be an assault rifle for a man that was 8 feet tall. A second case descended, which contained a mount.

"C-14 Mounted gauss rifle." The computer replied as the round machine gave him five boxes of ammunition.

"Oh god this gun has to weight 50 pounds." Jack said as he put the gun on the floor and placed the mounts on the floor. It immediately sealed to the floor as a long pole rose up to the right height. Jack placed the rifle on the mount and loaded the ammunition. He pulled the lever and loaded the first round inside.

The sound of screeching zerg and staff blasts continued to grow closer as a jaffa backed into the door from the outside. He took cover behind it only to see Jack and Daniel aiming there weapons at him. He lowered his staff weapon as Jack opened fire. The rifle buzzed like a mini gun and shredded the jaffa to pieces.

"Holy crap, these are 50. caliber bullets." Jack said.

"That has to be the biggest form of over kill I have seen." Daniel said as a hydralisk turned into the door as well. They both opened fire at him as he fell slower then the jaffa but died.

The zerg screeching stopped as five jaffa entered the door with more behind them. They were caught of guard when Jack and Daniel began firing at them. The ones behind had to walk over there dead as they returned fire with staff weapons. More jaffa continued to pour in the door as a loud roar shook the ship and made both sides stop fighting. Jack used the time to reload the weapon and aim it back at the jaffa. A large rip appeared on the side of the ship as two jaffa lost there heads for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A large tusked beast slammed its head into the door grabbing jaffa with its teeth and cutting to in half with its long blades.

"What the hell is that!." Jack yelled as they picked up there weapons and moved back.

"An Ultralisk O'Neill." Vel'nork replied. "The most powerful zerg land unit. It has diamond plated blades that can slice though terran tank armor."

"Oh that's just perfect."

"It gets worse, Not many terran weapons can kill an Ultralisk, When in greater number they can bring down Ultralisk or with fighters, ships or tanks. But the weapons you are using now are to weak for its armor."

The tusks of the creature ripped though the ship killing the remaining jaffa in the ship.

"I have finished the by pass of the main reactor, we must return to the bridge." Vel'nork replied.

"Great, Daniel lets move!" Jack yelled as they retreated to the lift. They picked up Vel'nork from the engineering bay and returned to the tram. The tram moved along the track until it jerked and shook as they looked out the window, up ahead a huge creature burst though the tracks and into the other side of the hall and out of sight.

"Hold on!" Jack said as the tram ramped up the broken rail and slammed into the floor sliding another 100 feet then stopping. Everyone was slow to get up from the crash.

"Is everyone OK." Jack said as they all tried to shake the cobwebs.

"I'm alright." Daniel said as he got to his feet.

"I am unharmed as well." Vel'nork replied as they picked up there weapons and left the broken tram car.

"Perfect now what do we do." Jack said.

"Looks like we are going the long way now." Daniel said.

"There is a maintenance door just down the line." Vel'nork said as he walked around the wreckage and down the line.

"OK follow the protoss." Jack said as they moved in line formation behind Vel'nork. They continued down the dark line as a loud roar echoed though the line.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Daniel said. The roaring continues as an enormous figure emerged from the shadows.

"An Ultralisk." Vel'nork said as he activated his blade.

"RUN!, Get to the door!."

"Daniel lets move!" Jack yelled as they sprinted down the line. The beast roared and stood on its back legs. It slammed its front feet to the ground which shook the ship.

"Only one of us will leave this tube alive you foul beast!" Vel'nork yelled as he lunged at the Ultralisk. He flipped over top of its tusk and landed on its back. He began to stab its back as it bucked and though Vel'nork off its back. He kicked off the walls, flipped and began to bring down his blade. The Ultralisk turned and blocked the attack with its tusk. The Ultralisk pushed back throwing Vel'nork ten feet back as he slid across the floor but remaining on his feet.

The Ultralisk charged Vel'nork as he ran toward it. He slid under its legs slicing its feet. One of the claws on the feet of the Ultralisk clipped him cutting his face. He regained his footing and stabbed his blade deep into its left hind leg. It roared in pain as it kicked Vel'nork away, he slid on his back five feet and was slow to move. The Ultralisk crossed its tusks as Vel'nork blocked with his blade. The Ultralisk pushed harder as Vel-Nork's strength began to disappeared. I load bang shoot from across the room as the Ultralisk stopped pressing. It looked behind it and saw Jack holding the C-10 Canister rifle, Daniel was on the mounted gauss rifle.

"Fire!" Jack yelled as a swarm of bullets rained down on the Ultralisk. The canister rifle rounds penetrated the armor of the Ultralisk as the some of the rounds penetrated. The Ultralisk faced them as it lowered its tusks, ready to charge.

"Ah crap." Jack said as he reloaded the rifle. "My last clip."

"I don't think it will matter Jack." Daniel said as he reloaded the gauss rifle.

The Ultralisk ran forward and moved into a sprint. Vel'nork got to his feet and disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

"Daniel run!" Jack said as Daniel ran to the door. The puff of black smoke appeared above Jack as Vel'nork jammed his blade into the head of the Ultralisk as it tripped and slid to a stop just inches from Jack. They were quite for a few moments a Vel'nork jumped off the dead corpse of the Ultralisk and landed on the floor next to Jack.

"You are truly a brave human Jack O'Neill. If it was not for you and Daniel Jackson I would have been killed." Vel'nork said as stood up straight. You are truly a warrior."

"We can talk about this later." Jack said as they walked to the door.

The door slid open revealing a staircase behind it. They continued up the steps moving down the twisting corridors until they reached the final door which put them behind the bridge lift. They stepped onto the platform and rose to the top. They saw the AI still in the same spot as before.

"Adgetent, power the yamato cannon." Daniel said. She twitched and jerked again as she returned to a calm state.

"Charging yamato cannon, Targeting system activated." She said as a large energy ball appeared out the front window.

"Yamato cannon at 20 percent. Warning unknown hostile entering bridge."

They looked at each other and realized that the lift was gone. They set up positions as jaffa exited the lift. Jack and Daniel opened fire as Vel'nork cloaked.

The bullets ripped the jaffa apart as one was stabbed though the back and thrown across the room. An explosion blew a hole in the wall as jaffa ran though firing there staff weapons.

"Hostile forces detected on the bridge." The AI said a few staff blasts whizzed though it.

"Activating bridge defenses network." It said as floor panels rose up with four barrels on them. Select wall panels turned around to reveal missile emplacement and flamethrowers. The emplacement opened fire on the invading jaffa.

"Yamato cannon at 50 percent." The AI said.

"Large energy source detected." A camera view showed the stargate activate and people began walking though.

"Great now what!" Jack said as he took over the gauss rifle which was low on ammunition.

"Its not jaffa Jack." Daniel said as he took cover behind the table, sticking his head up for moments at a time to see what was going on.

"It Teal'c and Sam!" Daniel yelled as a staff blast grazed his shoulder.

"Ahhhh." Daniel yelled in pain.

"Yamato cannon at 85 percent." The AI said as a large energy ball appeared at the front of the ship. Steam rose from the gauss rifle as the last rounds left the weapon.

"I'm out." Jack said, he hurled himself to the left and took cover behind a console. The room fell silent, the turret defenses stopped firing and the smell of gunpowder filled the air.

"It is clear." Vel'nork replied as Daniel and Jack rose from behind there cover. They looked around at the dead jaffa that laid before them. Jack grabbed a staff and returned to the hologram table.

"Yamato Cannon fully charged. Targeting hostile vessel in orbit."

A hologram of the gou'ld mother ship appeared.

"Hostile vessel power weapons. Their shields are online, calculating threat... Threat level minimal."

"How do we fire the cannon." Daniel said

"Just wait." Vel'nork replied.

"Target identified and locked, firing yamato cannon."

An enormous beam shot from the ball of energy at the front of the ship as gou'ld blast pounded the hull.

"Five seconds to impact." The AI said. The image of the beam and ship filling the hologram table.

"4, 3, 2 , 1 , impact."

The beam penetrated the shield almost immediately as it entered the hull, ripping though the ship and out the other side. The mother ship spit in half and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"We have to get one of these." Jack said staring at the debris displayed on the hologram.

"Yeah defiantly something we could use." Daniel said. A large alarm ripped though the air as Jack and Daniel covered there ears.

"Warning, large zerg psionic energy detected. Class 4, classified as zerg cerebrate. Massive mobilization of zerg forces."

"You must leave this planet immediately." Vel'nork replied.

"Colonel do you copy!" A voice yelled over the radio.

"Carter." Jack replied

"Yes sir."

"What the hell are you doing here." Jack replied.

"We are here to get you and Daniel sir. General Hammond s orders."

"Didn't you tell him about the zerg."

"Yes sir, he only allowed teams that volunteered to participate in the mission but sir we have a problem."

"Yeah I know we do, a massive one." Jack said as he looked at the number of zerg begin to sky rocket.

"I have inspected the gate and the DHD power source was hit by a spine, it wont work."

"So we dial manually."

"But we need a power source sir, something strong enough to establish a wormhole home."

Jack looked around in frustration.

"He Vel, is there any kind of portable power source that these terrans used, something strong enough to open the gate." Jack asked

"I believe there is, if there is one left in the armory." He replied.

"We do not have time to waste, it is to long of a run to get there, the zerg will over run us."

"Then how do we get there faster." Daniel said.

"I will teleport us there." Vel'nork replied.

"Wait how come you didn't just zap us to the places we needed to go if you knew how to teleport."

"It is dangerous to do it with humans, even more so over long distances." Vel'nork replied.

"But this is a desperate time."

"OK well what do we do." Jack replied.

"Just place you hand on my shoulder." Vel'nork replied as Daniel and Jack placed there hands on his shoulder. In a blink of dark clouds they where gone. A black cloud appeared inside the weapons storage room as Jack and Daniel flew out from the cloud smacking the ground. Vel'nork appeared and the black cloud disappeared.

"OK.." Jack said, the air being knocked out of his lungs

"Don't do that again."

"Agreed." Daniel said regaining his footing."

"Colonel, what's the plan" Carter said, the sound of gunfire echoed in the background.

"Vel'nork believes there is a power source here, defend the gate. We will come to you." Jack replied. As Vel'nork approached the console. He looked though the stock as one thing caught his attention.

"Here it is." He said as a large container moved toward him.

Vel'nork opened the case, revealing a large suit, it was white and small with a large object on its back.

"What is that." Jack said.

"Terran ghost armor. They are equipped with a Mobieus reactor." He replied as he removed the reactor from the suit.

"This should give us the power we need."

"OK lets move." Jack said , receiving more ammunition for the canister rifle and giving Daniel the staff. They ran from the ship and approached the gate.

"Colonel come one." Carter yelled as a large wad of what seemed like green spit landed in front of them.

"Mutalisk!" Vel'nork yelled as the creatures flew over head.

"Fire the fliers." Carter said as the teams opened fire on the mutalisks.

Jack, Daniel and Vel'nork took cover behind rocks next to the gate.

"Colonel the power source?" Sam said. Jack turned to Vel'nork as he tossed him the reactor.

"Carter!" Jack yelled tossing her the reactor. She caught it and immediately began installing it into the DHD. Zerg swarmed out from behind the Ship as hundreds poured out of the cracks and holes.

"Oh crap." Jack said firing shots into the swarm of zerg. The machine guns continued to fire as the first wave of zerglings arrived at there position. They quickly over ran the first teams position as they dug there claws into them.

"CARTER!" Jack yelled blasting two of the zerglings.

"I'm going as fast as I can sir!" She yelled back to him. The machine guns ripped the zerglings apart as Vel'nork charged into the battle.

"He sliced and cut at any zerg he could reach. A hydralisk emerged from the ground next to Sam as Jack fired the rifle at it. It body exploded from the shot as if fell over. A loud hissing noise echoed across the battlefield as the zerg halted there advance.

"What's going on." Daniel said as the zerg began to surround them.

The same tall hydralisk moved forward and was soon face to face with Vel'nork.

"You stay out of this fight." Vel'nork said back to them. "This is between me and him."

"Sir..." The machine gunner asked, pointing the gun at the hunter killer.

"Do as he says."

Vel'nork turned back to the Hunter killer and readied himself.

"Prepare for death, foul creature." He said as the hunter killer lunged at him. Vel'nork dodged the attack and spun to land a hard punch to the hunters face. The blow moved the creature to the left as he activated hi blade. HE swung it down as the hunter blocked with his claw. The hunter fired a spine but Vel'nork dodged it and countered with a blow to the torso. Vel'nork swung the blade around to cut it in half but the creature ducked under and sliced his leg. He immediately to the ground as the hydralisk slammed its claw down on him. HE caught the claws just inches from his face.

"You are just a beast! And you can not defeat me!" He yelled moving his blade though the arm of the Hunter killer cutting it off, he grabbed the severed limb and sliced the creatures neck. Blood ran from its body as it fell to the ground dead.

The rest of the zerg didn't move as they moved there weapons looking at all of them. The ground beneath them began to shake, one large thunder after another.

"Pathetic human." An strange voice said. "Do you not realize the futility of you actions. For every zerg you kill two more will take its place. There is no escape from this planet, the zerg will rule this galaxy. Even your powerful enemies are no match for the swarm. They are in for a rude awakening just as the vile protoss of my universe."

"Be Silent!, your race is nothing more then a parasite, a vile disease to be extinguished. My race are true warriors, and we will destroy you."

The impact shock waves shook the ground beneath there feet as an enormous creature rose up to stare them down. It was an Ultralisk but four times bigger. Its blades much sharper and its body more heavily armored.

"Meet the deadliest of my minions. The Torrasque."

The creature snorted and growled as it moves its blades over each other.

"The Torrasque make sure your death is a hand. Now go my minion, leave none alive!"

The creature let out a massive roar as it charged Vel'nork and the others. The soldier on the grenade machine gun opened fire at the beast as the others opened fire at it. Vel'nork jumped to the sky and landed on the creatures back. He pushed his blade into its back but the blade did not penetrate the creatures thick armor." It bucked and kicked as Vel'nork dismounted. While in mid air the creature swung its massive blade at Vel'nork who raised his to block. The impact sent Vel'nork flying into the metal ring of the stargate and fell to the stone base. As if no one else was there the torrasque walked past SG-1 and the other teams, completely focused on the protoss. He slammed its feet on the stone base as it began to crumble from the weight and pressure. Vel-nork held his head and was slow to his feet. He jumped backwards as the creature charged him. The torrasque slammed into the gate as it moved backwards slowly as it continued to push. Finally the forty ton gate tipped backwards and slammed to the ground. Vel'nork stood in the middle staring up at the powerful creature. The torrasque swung the tip of its blade down toward Vel'nork as he jumped from the center dodging it, the massive blade stuck into the ground as it continued to try and stab Vel'nork.

"My blade doesn't work on this creature, we need something stronger!"

"We don't have anything strong..." Jack started to say as an idea entered his mind.

"THE GATE!" Jack yelled.

The zerg howled an screeched as they charged them.

The guns blazed again as the zerg began slowly advancing.

"CARTER!" Jack yelled.

"Almost done sir!" Sam yelled as a zergling emerged from the ground next to her and pounced on Sam, the force knocked her over as it dug its claw deep into Sam's left shoulder. "Ahh" Sam yelled in pain as bullets impacted the zerglings body and blasted it to pieces. Sam was slow to move but returned to work.

A large blast from the mutalisk landed on the 50 cal machine gun and the gunner.

"AHH" he screamed as his flesh began melting off. The acid slowly began dissolving the MALP.

"There is no more time!" Jack said as he turned to fire a round at a hydralisk that was behind Teal'c.

Vel'nork backed into a rock as the torrasque's roared and swung both of its blades down toward him. Vel'nork disappeared in a black puff of smoke and reappeared on his feet to the creatures right. He ducked as a hydralisk fired a spine at him from behind. The torrasque lifted its blades out of the ground and turned to slice at Vel'nork. He jumped up into the air as the torrasque sliced the hydralisk in half. Vel'nork landed behind it as the creature raised its hind legs and kicked him, it sent him flying and crashing into the ground on the other side of the gate. His body lay limp and was not moving. The torrasque moved slowly forward placing its first foot into the gate.

The zerg began overwhelming everyone as A zergling jumped onto Teal'c back, its claw slashing at his back. Jack turned and fired a rifle round which blasted the zergling of his back. Jack turned around to see hydralisk ripping apart two of the SG teams, he turned and aimed his rifle, he pulled the trigger as the rifle clicked. Jack looked down at it and tossed it to the ground. He heard there screams that were overcome with the snarls and hissing of the remaining zerg. Daniel continued to fire the staff weapons until several spines impacted the weapon as to hit his leg. He fell to the ground and moved father away. The last living SG team retreated as far back as they could, grabbing Daniel and pulling him back to take cover next to the destroyed stone base. Teal'c joined them firing as fast as he could. Jack backed up till his body was pressed against the destroyed stone steps. For that moment he believed that there death was at hand.

"CARTER!" Jack yelled in desperation. He turned to look back at Vel'nork as the torrasque's front half of its body stood inside the gate, it slammed one of its blades into Vel'nork's leg as it pulled it out and raised its blades, its eyes stared down at him with pure hatred

"GOT IT SIR!" Sam yelled as she dialed Earth. The Gate activated underneath the torrasque, the bright blue surface emerged from the gate as the front half of its body was disintegrated and the wormhole stabilized. A static sound caught Jacks attention as several figures emerged from nowhere. The figure was tall and metallic, its bright yellow armor shined as large blue singularity opened from the top as it leaned forward and fired a blue orb over Jack and into a hydralisk, disintegrating the top of its body, hundreds of figures emerged from in the area as a blue glow made Jack look up to the sky. Several large ships appeared in the sky as thousands of small machines emerged from its hull. The new creatures looked similar to Vel-nork but the cords behind there head where not cut. They were wearing shiny golden armor as well, they sliced and cut the attacking zerg. The remaining zerg attackers retreated back to the Battlecruiser. Sam entered in her identification code and walked over to Jack.

"What are they?" Sam said as the beings moved forward securing the immediate area.

"They are my brethren." Vel'nork said softly. "They have heard my call. You must leave Jack O'Neill you have done great, but this world must me purged to stop the zerg in his universe. Now go!"

The volunteer SG team jumped into the gate as SG-1 gathered above it.

"Carter help Teal'c." Jack said as he dragged Daniel over and pushed him into the gate. Sam and Teal'c rolled in as well as.

Jack looked back at the battleground, the bodies of zerg and humans lay all around. The Torrasque carcass lay on the ground next to the gate. Two beings appeared by Vel'nork and lifted him to his feet.

"Thank you, Jack O'Neill, may the gods bless you and your brave team, you are a warrior worthy of being a protoss." Jack waved at him as suddenly large orbs surrounded every protoss unit that was on the planets surface and they disappeared from sight as the ships overhead charged a large orb under the ship. It fired at the Battlecruiser and the area around it. The ship was completely destroyed as Jack jumped though the gate.

Vel'nork was recalled aboard the protoss carrier as he appeared on the bridge.

"Welcome Vel'nork, to the Coranis." The commander said as he turned to face him. "Zeratul sends his regards and wishes you the best and under his order, you are the new Executor."

"You timing is impeccable my brother." Vel'nork said. "Let us burn this wretched world and destroy the zerg."

"As you command Executor." He replied as the ship returned to orbit, two more ships lay in orbit as three more fire on the planet. 12 mother ships exited hyperspace and began to surround the three protoss carriers.

"Executor, we are receiving a transmission from the new contacts." The comm operator said.

"Let it though." Vel'nork replied as a jaffa with a gold stamp on his head appeared on there screen.

"You are trespassing on the property of the one true god Nirrti. Surrender now, and you may survive."

"Your gods are false, and they mean nothing to use. If you seek to do battle with the protoss then you will not be spared.

"This is your last warning. Surrender now."

The transmission was cut as Vel'nork turned to his commander.

"Launch all interceptors, scouts and corsairs." Vel'nork said.

"Yes executor." He replied.

The gou'ld mother ships began firing on the protoss vessels as death gliders and Al'Kesh bombers launched from them. There weapons fire seemed to have little effect on the shields of the protoss ships.

"Fire main weapons." Vel-nork said. A large blue beam shot out from the front of the protoss vessel destroying the first vessel.

An image of a protoss displayed on the screen in front of Vel'nork.

"The planet has been burned, no zerg life signs detected."

"Good, join us against this pathetic enemy and let us leave this world behind."

The three vessels rose from the planet and fires at the mother ships. The gliders continued to be picked apart, being outclassed and out gunned. A scout followed a bomber closely as it skimmed the surface of the protoss vessel. The scout fired two anti matter missiles that collided with the ship and destroyed it. Fighters flew everywhere as several Al'Kesh bombers dropped there load on the protoss vessels.

"Our weapons are having little effect and our shield levels are minimal we must retreat." A jaffa said as he approached the first prime. The first prime turned around and fired his staff weapon at him.

"Anyone else have any ideas about disobeying our gods command."

The control room of the mother ship was silent.

"Focus all weapons on there flagship, it will be the one in front." He said

"Executor, all ships are focusing there fire on us."

"Indeed they are." Vel'nork replied.

"Are shield strength is dropping."

"Are the Arbiters in place." He asked

"Yes."

"Activate recall." Vel'nork said as all the protoss vessels disappeared from there spot and now each vessel was above the enemy ship.

"Fire the beam." Vel'nork said. A large blue beam shot from the bottom of the protoss vessel as it pierced the shields of the mother ship and entered the top of the ship, the beam took less then a second before it blasted out though the bottom. The other six ships blasted though there's as well and with the arbiter cloaking field covering each ship, the jaffa could not see what they were shooting at it became know though the jaffa ranks that they were in over there heads. Several vessels turned and retreated to hyper space.

"Executor, enemy vessels are beginning to retreat, should we pursue."

"No, let them go, they know now that they are no match for us." Vel'nork replied.

The last of the protoss interceptors, scouts and corsairs docked as the commander turned to Vel'nork.

"Where to executor.

"Take us home commander." Vel'nork replied. He stared down at the now glazed planet that he lived on for the past 600 years. This thoughts then turned to SG-1. The brave team remained in his mind as he turned to his commander.

"Belay my last order, set a course for earth." The protoss vessels moved forward and warped away.

SG-1 entered the gate room as medical teams entered and began looking at Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam stood up holding a ripped of piece of her uniform to the large hole in her shoulder and walked to the bottom of the ramp. Jack finally stepped though the gate as it deactivated behind him. Jacks uniform was covered in dirt and blood, his face was full of dust and sorrow. He looked down to Sam and saw her dirty uniform and blood pouring from shoulder. Daniels shoulder and legs where bleeding from his wounds as he is lifted onto a gurney. Teal'c's back was bloody and large gashes spread from shoulder to shoulder and a large one down his back.

"Sir, what happened to Vel'nork?" Sam asked. As she was placed on a gurney.

"He's OK, his buddies are giving him a ride home." Jack replied walking over to check on Teal'c.

"You OK T." Jack said.

"I am in a great deal of pain O'Neill, but I will be fine." Teal'c replied

"How bout you Daniel you OK." Jack said looking over to him.

"I have an hydralisk spine in my leg and a staff blast wound on my shoulder how ya think im doing!" Daniel replied

"Good then." Jack said as he saw General Hammond in the control room wave him up.

Jack entered the briefing and saw Hammond looking down at the gate.

"I lost four SG team, and what did you bring back. Nothing." Hammond said

"We need to go back and recover our dead."

"It wont do any good sir, there wont be anything left." Jack replied, his face was heavy with guilt and sorrow.

"What do you mean, nothing left." Hammond said.

"The protoss burned the entire planet to stop the zerg, I doubt even the ship is left." Jack said.

"So now we have to bury 20 empty caskets and they all died in vein." Hammond said.

"They didn't die in vein sir." Jack said looking at him. " The cerebrate that controlled the zerg planned on taking control of the entire galaxy, and seeing how they annihilated the jaffa and kicked the crap out of use I doubt it would take them long, our weapons don't work on them. Vel'nork was afraid his race was wiped out, and seeing how he fought and the technology I witnessed before I walked though the gate , I cant imagine how horrible it is in there universe. There were forced to abandon there home world because of the zerg. But those SG teams, they died to protect this galaxy from an enemy that should never be spoken of again...sir."

Hammond turned around to look at Jack after his small speech.

"The zerg where that bad." Hammond said.

"Worse then you can ever imagine." Jack said.

Hammond let out a long sigh as he turned back to the gate.

"Is it all over now." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Jack said. "And if you don't mind, I think im gonna pay Mayborn a little visit."

"I'm sorry Jack, you cant." Hammond said.

"I know sir, I don't know if I can hold myself back from killing his lying ass but I will do my best."

"No Jack I mean he escaped from prison while you where away."

"Damn." Jack said. "Then if you don't mind sir I think I need a vacation."

"Granted, now go get yourself checked out by Dr. Fraiser and you can have 2 weeks." Hammond said.

"Thank you sir." Jack said as he walked to the elevator. He pressed the elevator button down as the doors closed I front of him

SG-1 lay in the infirmary bed with the volunteered SG team.

"OK Major Tyler, you and your team are clear." Dr. Fraiser said as they left the room.

"Thank you doctor." Tyler said as they left the infirmary.

Janet turned and looked at the four SG-1 one members being attended to.

"I can hardly believe all of you where injured on this mission."

Teal'c was being wrapped in a bandage as Fraiser examined him.

"Will you symbiote be able to fix all of this." Fraiser said.

"It will indeed." Teal'c said.

"Well if you didn't we would have to stitch you up, but it looks like the bleeding has stopped so we will just leave your bandages on to keep you clean and let the symbiote work. Your clear to go when your bandages are done Teal'c."

He nodded his head as Fraiser moved to the next bed. Daniel lay on the bed as Janet looked over his chart.

"We are giving you a large dose of anti venom to counteract the affects of the spines, We will stitch you up and you will be fine Daniel. You will be out for at least two months." Janet said as she placed his chart back at the front of the bed.

"Thanks Dr. Fraiser." Daniel said as Fraiser continued to the next bed.

"Hey Janet." Sam said as the nurse placed a cloth on her wound.

"AHHH." Sam yelled as a white hot pain shot though her body.

"Sorry Sam we have to disinfect the wound before we can stitch you up. It is gonna sting a lot." Fraiser said.

"Ah its OK." Sam said

"Your lucky, what ever stabbed you missed your heart and didn't go though your whole body."

Sam let a out a small laugh as she lay back on the bed.

"I'm glad that they are all gone." Sam said "No one should ever have to face those things."

"Well your safe now Sam, rest up and get better." Janet said as she moved on to the last bed. Jack sat on the edge of the bed as a nurse examined his leg.

"I don't know what to say Colonel, you have no sign of the alien venom in your system and your leg looks good." Fraiser said

"When we where on the ship Vel'nork gave me a syringe of medicine from the medical bay and I cleared it right up." Jack said.

"You took an alien treatment with out any idea of the compatibility or side effects." Janet said in shock.

"It was that or lose my leg and it seemed to work very well." Jack said.

"Well there is nothing in your blood, no infections no venom. Your perfectly healthy, except for the physical wound." Janet said. "After there done wrapping it you can go."

"Thanks doc." Jack said.

It took another hour for Jack and Teal'c to leave the infirmary. They walked down the hall and approached the elevator when a man ran up to them.

"Sir General Hammond wants to see you immediately, he says it is very important."

"Thanks." Jack said as they rode the elevator to Hammond's level. Jack opened the door to Hammond's office and saw that it was empty. He looked into the briefing room and Hammond standing there with several soldiers pointing there guns at Vel'nork who stood in the room. Jack walked into the room with Teal'c and waved the soldiers to lower there weapons.

"Sir that is Vel'nork, the protoss that is the reason we are alive." Jack said

Hammond looked at the airmen and nodded as they lowered there weapons.

"I'm sorry Vel." Jack said. "They don't know you like we do."

"It is understandable, O'Neill." Vel'nork replied. "I'm glad to know that you are alive and well. How is the rest of your team."

"Their injured but they will have a full recovery." Jack replied.

"I stopped to see the leader of your people." Vel'nork said as he looked over at Hammond.

"I want you to know that we are heading home, but this Earth will always remain a friend of the Protoss and if you ever need anything, we will not be far away."

"I also have a gift for you and your team." Vel'nork said.

"What." Jack replied

"This." Vel'nork said as he placed a large crystal on the table. "I know from reading Daniel Jackson's mind that you look for technology to defend you world from the gou'ld. So I am here to make a contribution, this crystal contains the designs and layout of our anti-matter missiles and instructions on how to create the needed anti-matter. It will be a powerful weapon to use on your ships and fighters, as well as a few ship designs. A ship doesn't have to be massive to be strong."

Jack was shocked.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

"Good luck to you Jack O'Neill." Vel-nork said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Who was that." Hammond said.

"That was a true warrior." Jack said as his face turned to an uneasy smile and back on the planet lay the barren memories of a great evil, the charred remains of the zerg lay over the planet as the terran vessel lay in pieces as the sun slowly set on the horizon, revealing the three large moons that shined down onto the surfaces.

I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Starcraft, They are trademark property of MGM and blizzard entertainment, please support the official release.


End file.
